Fantasies
by iButler9586
Summary: Sebastian has fantasies of his master, and it causes a problem for him. So - late at night - how does he solve the problem himself? And what will come of such indecent actions? Will eventually become SebxCiel, next chapter update tomorrow. This was requested by my boyfriend - and it will be a series of uber quick drabble one shot smexy thingies. XDDD Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sebastian... This... is an order... M... Make love to me...**_

His head tilted back as he pictured the earl murmuring such words to him...

_**Y-you... You're so... b-big...**_

He imagined the blush on his face...

_**Be... gentle with me... And stop... if I say to...**_

He knew his fantasies were indecent - but the boy was irresistible. He'd been pleasuring himself to such mental images of the boy each night that he had time - which was rare, admittedly.

_**It... It hurts... But... I think... I want you inside of me...**_

His hand was wrapped around his own shaft, his eyes closed, his lips parted.

_**Mm...! Nngh! It hurts...! But it feels good...!**_

He imagined those slender arms wrapped around his neck, he imagined himself slowly moving within the boy.

_**Wh-what was that...?! That f-felt amazing...! D-do that again, Sebastian!**_

His own hips rolled forward instinctively, longing for the undoubtedly heavenly heat within his master.

_**Aahn~! M-more...! There! Sebastian~!**_

His hand began moving faster, tighter, everything he could to replicate the pleasure he longed for.

_**Sebastian...! Oh, god...! D-d-don't stop...**_

He bit his lip as he continued to imagine his master moving with him, picturing the sheen of sweat - and other things - on the boy's body.

_**Mm... More... D-deeper... **_

He smiled as the moans that his mind was conjuring became more desperate, more lustful.

_**Sebastian! I... You... D-do you love me...?**_

The butler bit his lip once more, feeling himself near the edge of climax.

_**I... I love you, too... Seb- Aanh! Sebastian!**_

He thrust into his hand again, his senses overcome with the sensuality of his fantasy.

_**Ahh! I... Something... M-more!**_

He tightened his grip around his member, feeling the heat radiate from his bare chest.

_**Th-there...! It's... I feel... Something...! Haah!**_

He came - hard. Hot. Across his chest. And damn, did it feel good.

He moaned softly, not wanting his current state to disturb - much less be found by - anyone.

_I wonder... if the Young Master would enjoy my taste... my size... my body... Is it wrong to expect that he would? After all, this form was made specially for him. _

He sat up slowly, sparing a glance out the window at the moonlight. He smiled slowly.

_I wonder... what would it take... to make him mine. I love him, so much-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan of his name from across the manor.

_That is most certainly Ciel's voice... And even more certainly my name._

He chuckled softly.

_Aah, a demon's fantasy. How twisted, indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ FINALLY updated! I'm so sorry! Life just got to me, I had to keep an EXTRA CLOSE eye on Ciel (my boyfriend) and his grades, and I've been so busy. No excuses, I know. Anyway. This is Ciel's masturbation session XD Next will be a proper lemon, so… Yep. As always, reviews motivate the fuck out of me, so… Go right ahead! Thank you for reading~!**

_**My Lord… What would you like…?**_

His hand snaked under his nightwear, gripping his hardened and dripping shaft.

_**Is my body satisfactory?**_

Imagining the toned chest of his butler, the size of the demon's manhood, the _skill_ with which he could use it… His hand was moving faster than usual at the delectable fantasies of his servant.

_**Shall I continue touching you?**_

He pictured those strong arms and nimble fingers toying with him - the image never got old, and, since he'd begun feeling what could only be described as "sexual desire," all he could relieve the feelings _to_ was Sebastian.

_**How does this feel, hm?**_

As his free hand reached under the too-big shirt to a perked nipple, his head thrashed against the pillow, rapidly moving from side to side. It just felt _too good…!_

_**And… now…?**_

He could only begin to imagine the sheer pleasure that his demon would bring him, thrusting in and out like the animal he was… He knew all too well that there was a spot deep inside of him that could just make him- He moaned loudly as his grip grew tighter on his own shaft, and he barely muffled it with the pillow.

_**What happens… If I thrust… there…?**_

His mind was conjuring beautiful, sinful, _intrinsic _growls of pleasure, in the silky, sweet and luscious voice that belonged to Sebastian alone.

_**Oh, did that feel good, Young Master?**_

His hips were rolling up, into his hand, and back down so quickly he swore someone would have to hear the sound. The hand that had been on his chest moved down to his entrance, hoping to provide a substitute for Sebastian's length within him.

_**How is my lovemaking…?**_

Knowing full-well what would come rumbling deep from within his chest and to his groin, he ached for the surge of pleasure, imagining his arms wrapped around his butler's neck, the pleasurable fantasy overwhelming him.

_**What would you like?**_

Wanting to scream for his servant and order him to make him climax, he bit his lip harshly and threw his head back as he slipped a second finger into himself, gripping tighter and moving faster around his member.

_**Did you say something, my Lord? **_

He thrusted upwards, parting his lips and smearing the liquid around his shaft.

_**Of course. How could I not? You are magnificent. I love you.**_

His heart skipped a rapid beat as he pictured the raven-haired man confessing his love for him.

_**Do you like it when I do that to you?**_

He loved being in control, but the mere concept of being dominated was the most erotic part of his sensual fantasy. He knew he was damn close, and he ached to feel the demon...

_**Where am I… best?**_

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he screamed his butler's name lustfully, his fluid coating his hand and staining his crisp night shirt with wet droplets.

_Bloody hell! He must have heard that!_

He rolled onto his side swiftly, facing away from the door, should his butler come to investigate.

_He would be so perfect in this moonlight…_

He silenced his thoughts and focused on sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to, but he wanted to at least pretend.

_Why is an Englishman's fantasy so… twisted?!_

"Young Master? I heard my name."


End file.
